With the growing complexity of circuit design, the rapid development of the semiconductor process, and the increasing demands of circuit efficiency, the current integrated circuit is developed to a three-dimensional (3D) circuit connection mode, through which the wire length is decreased, the resistance-capacitance (RC) delay is reduced, and the circuit efficiency is improved. At present, as for the structure connecting the wafers or chips, a through silicon via (TSV) is usually used for vertical conduction between the chips or the wafers.
Generally, the manufacturing process of the TSV is as follows: a plurality of conductive plugs is formed in a wafer, and then the conductive plugs are enabled to penetrate the whole wafer through a thinning process at the back side of the wafer. However, the TSV structure formed in a silicon substrate may easily cause the problem of current leakage or signal missing during high-frequency signal transmission. At present, it is proposed to form the above conductive plugs in a glass substrate, so as to solve the problem that the current leakage or the signal missing may easily occur during the high-frequency signal transmission in the silicon substrate. However, as for the method of forming a through hole in the glass substrate, laser drilling or machinery drilling is mainly used. The process of the laser drilling or the machinery drilling not only has high complexity, but also has difficulty in manufacturing small-pitch through holes.